Carol Machiel
Summary Carol Machiel, who also calls herself Lightshow, is a character in the 5th "timeline" of Everybody Wants To Rule The World. She always wanted to be in a famous band, so when... someone... sucked her into another world and gave her superpowers, she decided the only thing better than being a super star in a band was being a superpowered superstar in a superband, and immediately set about trying to find band members. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Carol Machiel, Lightshow Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Human, PSI User, Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Light Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2) in her true form, Magic, Extrasensory Perception (can sense magical power over long distances), Possession (her true form can possess other people with their consent), Statistics Amplification (increases in power as it approaches noon, but decreases in power past that point to her baseline. Can increase her punches strength and range with telekinesis), Forcefield Creation (can create telekinetic shields), Flight, Holy Manipulation, (Her magic disintegrates darkness), Portal Creation (Can create viewing portals to see far-off locations through), Empowerment (Can enchant objects with magic to make them more durable), Summoning (Can summon objects in a cloud of dust), Healing (can heal others), Telepathy (can communicate with others from significant distances), psuedo-Perception Manipulation (can "synchronise" her body movements with an opponent, entering their mental blindspot), Biological Manipulation (can overload an enemy's biological circuitry with her healing powers, causing them to mutate into an immobile blob of flesh), limited pseudo-Absorption (can manually integrate alternate biological material into herself to replace damaged organs or strengthen herself), Regeneration Negation (damage from Sunshine's flames could not be fully healed from by Demons with Mid regeneration), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Unharmed by her own fire and heat, should have similar resistances to Escanor who previously held her Grace), and Commandments (Graces make their holders immune to Demonic Curses) Attack Potency: Wall level Speed: Subsonic combat and reaction speed, Superhuman travel speed Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of metres with most powers, Tens of kilometres with telekinesis. Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Telekinesis: Carol's Burst-type of PSI. "Burst" is a power that directly affects the world beyond the user. Carol is capable of moving thousands of objects with her mind alone. She can use this to fly. *'Telekinetic Shield:' Carol is capable of projecting large circular discs of PSI that can block and deflect attacks that come into contact with it. *'Spotlight:' Carol can manipulate solar rays and concentrate them to one area then release it all in an incredibly powerful beam of energy down towards her target. She can create multiple beams of energy at once. She also uses this in a more mundane way to make herself glow and give off harmless rays of light to look cool and do the lighting design for her band. *'Stage Lighting - Darken:' Carol can also use her ability to manipulate solar rays to completely focus all the light to one spot and without light reaching any where else, plunging the area into darkness. *T'elekinetic Punch:' By using her telekinesis Carol can increase both the destructive capability and range of her punches. Sunshine: Carol's Grace, which allows her to become stronger as the sun rises to the point of being near invincible at noon, but begins to weaken as the sun sets. *'Shining Star:' Carol forms a miniature sun in her hand that radiates immense heat. She can control its movements, using it to strike enemies as well as standing on it and using it as a flying vehicle. She can greatly enlarge the sun by putting more power into it. *'Greatest Superstar:' Carol forms a large version of Sparkling Star, throws it at her opponent, and creates a huge explosion. Ark: The holy magic of the Goddess Clan that generates light particles for use in a variety of spells. It can disintegrate the darkness of the Demon Clan, although sufficiently powerful demons can handle Ark attacks like any other. A common use of Ark involves creating spheres of light around the user's target, inflicting damage on whatever is inside. Invigorate: Carol instantly heals and restores the energy of her target. She can affect multiple people at once. Cure: 'A hybrid variant of PSI that combines Rise and Burst. The process allows one to project their Rise onto another person via Burst, strengthening their healing ability until they can heal from even lethal wounds. However, because of the nature of passing one's rise capabilities onto another person, this technique is unable to be used on the user, though this does have some work-arounds. Cure requires Carol to touch the target. *'Biological Ruin: Carol can overload a being's biological circuitry by subjecting it to an intense amount of Cure energy, causing the target to grow into an immobile blob of flesh. It is hypothesized that targets can return to their former shape, given enough time. *'Harmonious:' A tertiary extension of her Cure abilities. Carol is able to incorporate various biological elements into herself, neglecting any of the risks associated with it such as rejection or "overloading". She can use this to bypass Cure's limitation and heal herself by replacing damaged organs and tissue with undamaged ones, or strengthen herself by incorporating objects that would strengthen her into her biology. Synchronized: Carol possesses a unique form of Rise, a PSI-power that buffs the physical body and statistics. Carol is able to "synchronize" herself with her target, matching the rhythm of their breathing, their blinking, their biorhythms, in order to conceal herself in her opponent's "mental blind spot", therefore allowing her to move and land an attack without notice, even against much faster opponents with heightened senses. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Female Characters Category:Musicians Category:Portal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Music Users Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Holy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 9